


Bienvenue chez toi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [116]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était sa manière de dire bienvenue.





	Bienvenue chez toi

Bienvenue chez toi

  
Thomas attrapa Niko par le col de son pull avant de l'embrasser : Geste aussi habituel pour lui depuis son aventure avec Miroslav, mais surprenant et nouveau pour son entraîneur. Ils étaient seuls dans son bureau, il ne devait plus y avoir grand monde dans leur centre d'entraînement de toute façon. Il le relâcha après quelques secondes, Niko était tout rouge et balbutiait des mots étranges mais Thomas ne comptait pas le laissait en reste alors qu'il lui débouclait la ceinture, sa langue glissant sur les lèvres roses de son entraîneur.

  
''Tho... Thomas...'' Niko souffla entre deux baisers

''Oui, coach ?'' Thomas demanda en continuant son travail

''Nous... Nous ne pouvons pas... Pas ici...''

''Oh allez coach, ce n'est qu'un cadeau de bienvenue.''

  
Niko le regarda rapidement avant de fermer les yeux, plaçant une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher ses bruits de sortir, pendant que Thomas s'occupait de lui donner la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. Sa langue glissait à la perfection sur la chair, Niko essayait de cacher ses gémissements mais sa main n'était pas assez solide, il ne lui fallut pas tant de temps que ça pour éjaculer dans sa bouche, Thomas soupçonnant que c'était sa première fellation depuis un bon bout de temps, ou la première tout court. Il avala lentement avant de se relever, Niko était aussi rouge que leur club alors qu'il fuyait son regard en essayant de se cacher, mais Thomas ne le relâcha pas avant d'avoir Niko le fixant.

  
''Bienvenue chez toi, Niko !'' Thomas s'exclama en souriant

  
Fin


End file.
